A God Love s Only Once
by SwanQueen108
Summary: Emma, La Diosa de La Luna perdio a su gran amor miles de años atras, por decisiones tomadas en su pasado termino viviendo en nuestro mundo como una simple mortal. Un dia inesperado los fantasmas del pasado volvieron para atormentarla, ¿estará en condiciones para hacerles frente y poder continuar con su vida? LA HISTORIA SIGUE EN WATTPAD CON EL MISMO NOMBRE


**Buenas!**

 **Antes de comenzar con la historia quiero darles una pequeña advertencia y una explicación de como surgió esta loca idea, soy nueva en esto de los Fics XD por eso les pido paciencia.**

 **Esta historia es totalmente original, por asi decirlo, cuando aun estaba en el colegio (hace como nueve años snif snif) comencé a escribirla con personajes propios y una mezcla de Dioses mitológicos por un sueño loco que tenia constantemente de pequeña (soy fanatica de la mitologia grecorromana jeje) pero después de un tiempo la tuve que abandonar porque no sabia como continuarla.**

 **Hace poco la volvi a retomar gracias a la brillante idea de mi novia :) y amigas, que me incentivaron para que haga una adaptación SwanQueen, debo decir que me costo un poco bastante, pero pude hacer que encajara con los personajes de la serie aunque (es ahi donde viene la advertencia) no todos los personajes son correctamente adaptados me guie mas por sus formas de ser o de como podrían llegar a ser que en las relaciones de familia/amistad/noviazgos etc, es por eso que les voy a pedir que mantengan la mente abierta, cada personaje tiene su rol y su porque en la historia. Tambien se que hay muchas cosas que tal vez algunos no entiendan u otros que sepan sobre mitologia me lean y digan ¿pero que diablos?, bueno esta claro que es una historia inventada y estoy usando mi perspectiva de la cosas, cada personaje tiene algo de su esencia natural pero la mayoría fue modificado a mi gusto XD. En cuanto a las dudas que vayan surgiendo mucho de lo que lean va a ser explicado durante la historia en cuanto a otras cada actualización ire haciendo pequeñas notas con las explicaciones que tal vez no puedan ser hechas en el capitulo.**

 **sin mas que decir me despido y espero que les guste esta loca historia!**

 **Saludos y VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!**

* * *

 _Era una mañana nublada; el clima se sentía pesado y húmedo. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta porque nada bueno sucede cuando el día parece noche, y siendo la diosa de la Luna, sé exactamente qué tipo de cosas pasan con tan mal augurio._

 _Me adentré deprisa entre los árboles. Recibí el aviso de que algo había ocurrido en el Bosque Sagrado y no tardé en ponerme en movimiento. No se veía ni un alma alrededor; todos se encontraban escondidos pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. No había rastro de las ninfas y eso me inquietó. Al llegar a mi refugio encontré a varias de ellas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo inmóvil._

 _Me acerqué despacio, el miedo haciéndose palpable con cada paso que daba. Una de las ninfas se dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos con tristeza; fue en ese momento en el que comprendí de quién era ese cuerpo y mi mundo se desmoronó._

 _No sabía qué hacer, entré en pánico. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos buscando algún signo de vida; traté de curarla, la bese una y otra vez y grité su nombre, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando. Miré con desesperación a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda pero el peso de las miradas silenciosas cayó sobre mí como una roca aplastando toda esperanza. Ya no había nada por hacer._

 _Cuando recuperé un poco la compostura la levanté en mis brazos y me abrí camino hacia el interior del bosque, al lugar más sagrado, sintiendo que la oscuridad me envolvía con cada paso que daba. Todas me siguieron en silencio; sabían que las palabras de consuelo de nada iban a servir._

 _La acosté en el prado junto al manzano que ella tanto amaba y me quedé arrodillada en silencio viendo cómo raíces, hojas y césped cubrían de a poco su cuerpo al ritmo del susurro de las ninfas a nuestro alrededor. Su espíritu se elevó esparciéndose entre las ramas del árbol con un brillo cegador. Aún así, me reusé cerrar mis ojos para poder verla una última vez._

 _Al terminar el ritual me levanté y sin voltear hice una sola pregunta. Sabía que todas estaban esperando con temor a que lo hiciera, pero en ese momento ya nada importaba._

 _\- ¿Quién fue? - Hablé firme y determinante, no quería que notaran mi dolor. Odiaba demostrar debilidad, aún lo odio. Una de ellas habló con voz trémula._

 _-Fue… fue un cazador - Me giré con ira y la enfrenté._

 _\- ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¡Este lugar está prohibido para los humanos!_

 _\- No lo sé... - Estaba temblando, noté mi rostro lleno de odio reflejado en sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Cuántos eran?_

 _\- Uno_

 _\- ¿Cómo se veía?_

 _\- Parecía un soldado. Llevaba vestimenta de color verde, arco, flechas... iba con dos perros._

 _\- ¿Qué dirección tomó?_

 _\- Atravesó el claro, hacia el oeste._

 _No hizo falta que dijera más, yo sabía exactamente quién era ese hombre. Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Salí corriendo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de las ninfas tratando de detenerme; sabían cuál sería el destino de cualquiera que se ganara mi odio y desprecio y estaba claro que este cazador no sería la excepción, mucho menos por haberme arrebatado a quien más amaba en la vida._

 _Pasé por el refugio, tomé mi arco y flechas, me cubrí con mi capa y salí. Lo rastreé sin cansancio hasta dar con su paradero, mas cuando lo vi preferí seguirlo con sigilo durante todo el día hasta encontrar el momento oportuno en el cual desatar mi ira sobre él. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría solo._

 _Luego de estar un largo rato en una taberna, salió rumbo a su hogar y lo seguí como su propia sombra. Fue fácil dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca. Lo alcé sobre mi hombro y me adentré en la espesura del bosque a esperar pacientemente a que despertara; quería que viera lo que le estaba por hacer. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, me encontró parada frente a él con sus dos perros a mi lado y vi el temor en sus ojos. Si bien no todos los días veías a una diosa, supe que temor era por otra razón: sus perros parecían querer devorarlo._

 _La verdad es que lo convertí en un ciervo. Quería que viviera en carne propia el pánico, dolor y sufrimiento que sentían mis criaturas del bosque cuando él le daba la orden a sus canes de desgarrar la carne. Antes de soltar a las bestias le expliqué para que tuviera en claro cuál era la razón de mi venganza: "Jamás, jamás debes tocar lo que a un Dios le pertenece, mucho menos un ser amado"._

Desperté de golpe, toda sudada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esos sueños. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Algo dentro de mí se estaba volviendo a despertar y eso me asustaba.

Me senté en la cama tomándome la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada.- contesté sin mirarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo que soñé o más bien _recordé_.

\- No me digas que no fue nada, los gritos se escuchaban del otro lado de la casa - Se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda, pero me alejé ante el contacto.

\- De verdad Neal, no te preocupes, no es nada.- Me levanté sin mirarlo y me dirigí al baño para refrescarme la cara. Al salir él seguía allí.

\- ¿Volviste a soñar con ella, verdad?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Emma... - Se paró y me tomó de los hombros mirándome a los ojos. - Tienes que dejarla ir. No es sano, han pasado más de dos mil años. El mundo cambió completamente después de eso. Tú cambiaste, todos lo hicimos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella sigue aquí.- Señalé mi corazón. Neal era una de las dos personas a las que admitiría algo así. Dejé que me abrazara, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, su recuerdo estaba tan presente como si hubiera sido ayer. Aun así, me alegraba poder contar con él en estos momentos, al igual que con mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?-. Al parecer mi sobrino no era el único que se había despertado por mis gritos.

\- Nada David, vuelve a dormir. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Asentí. Él sabía que mentía pero no dijo nada.

\- Bueno, vuelvan a la cama que mañana nos espera un día duro.

Neal volvió abrazarme y se retiró. Mi hermano me observó preocupado unos segundos, asintió, me deseó buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Naturalmente no me pude dormir, el volver a verla en mis sueños gatilló miles de recuerdos; todo lo que pasó después de su muerte y lo que me llevo a estar aquí hoy, fingiendo ser una humana más en este mundo pecaminoso.

David, mi hermano mellizo, no dudó ni un segundo en seguirme al mundo mortal. Aún después de tanto tiempo sigo sin comprender el porqué de su necedad. Pero él es así. Me es fiel a muerte... bueno, suponiendo que los dioses pudieran morir.

Neal es un caso particular. Físicamente podría pasar por mi hermano, pero en verdad es mi sobrino, hijo del Dios de la Guerra y la Diosa del Amor. Sé muy bien por qué me siguió en esta locura; si tuviera unos padres como los de él, no dudaría ni un segundo en irme del Olimpo.

Lo que sucedió fue que había llegado mi momento de gobernar y ser cabeza de los dioses, pero decliné y le dejé paso a mi hermano mayor, el padre de Neal. Yo no era justa, casi siempre fría y en contadas ocasiones fui capaz de ser compasiva, pero el perderla a ella hizo que la poca bondad que quedaba en mí se desvaneciera junto con su espíritu entre las hojas. Puede que la forma de ser de mi hermano mayor no diste mucho de la mía, pero al menos él tiene a su esposa a su lado para aplacar un poco su temperamento. En todo caso, no creo que mi decisión haya sido la peor; estoy segura de que si hubiera aceptado lo que mi padre me ofreció, el mundo como hoy lo conocemos no existiría. Odio admitirlo, pero dentro de todo mi hermano hizo un buen trabajo. Al menos por el momento.

El hecho de haber rechazado mi lugar en el Olimpo hizo que mi padre tomara la decisión más difícil que jamás había hecho: desterrar a un hijo. Pero las reglas eran claras, y un Dios debía cumplir con sus obligaciones o de lo contrario sufrir las consecuencias. Mi madre rogó a mi padre y a mí llegar a un acuerdo para que no me fuera, pero él no quería perder credibilidad y yo había encontrado una buena excusa para alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a mi amor recientemente perdido; cumplir con la ley implicaba vivir como humana entre los mortales o quedar confinada en el vacío por toda la eternidad.

Clara está cuál fue mi decisión, aunque no esperaba que Neal y David hicieran lo mismo, ambos rechazando sus obligaciones y viniendo conmigo. Mi hermano jura que no fue por mí, pero yo no le creo. Neal en cambio me dejó bien en claro cuál era su motivo, y como dije antes, su padre tiene la culpa de todo. Me cuesta admitirlo en voz alta, pero doy gracias de que las cosas se hayan dado así; estoy segura que sin ellos no hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora.

Cada cierto tiempo debemos movernos de ciudad, generalmente buscando poblaciones grandes; nada mejor que ser un número más en un mar de mortales para pasar desapercibidos. Durante décadas fuimos acumulando sabiduría y cosas materiales lo que, sumado a nuestras habilidades de deidad, nos permitió poder ser y hacer lo que queramos, eso sí, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención.

Ya hace cuatro años que vivimos en Nueva York. Cuando nos mudamos aquí decidimos poner una cafetería que los fines de semana se haría bar. Éste es uno de esos trabajos en donde pocas personas prestan atención a su alrededor y eso nos da una ventaja. Dinero no nos hace falta, pero necesitamos estar ocupados, la inmortalidad después de un tiempo se vuelve tediosa.

Este año a Neal -friky número uno- se le ocurrió que el último sábado de cada mes se festejara en el bar, durante todo el día, cumpliendo con una temática determinada. Por la mañana y parte de la tarde se podrían juntar fanáticos de la película, libro o serie en cuestión a leer, charlar y compartir, mientras que por las noches se celebraría una fiesta de disfraces. Wo ho, qué divertido. No nos quedó más remedio que concederle el deseo porque se había encaprichado como un niño y la verdad es que no se le puede negar a Cupido la oportunidad de unir a gente con gustos similares.

Finalmente, luego de divagar entre la maraña de pensamientos que había en mi mente, el sueño se hizo presente y me dejé envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me cambié y bajé camino a la cocina. Encontré a David cocinando huevos revueltos y bacon mientras que Neal comía un plato de cereales y veía Hora de Aventura en la televisión. A primera vista, mi sobrino parecía un hombre adulto de unos 27 años, pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer, bien podrías jurar que es un simple adolescente de 16. Cuando me vio entrar se sonrió y un hilo de leche se le deslizó de la boca al mentón. Revoleé los ojos haciéndole señas y se limpió rápido.

\- Oops!

-¿Otra vez manchando tu ropa?- bromeó David en un tono serio sin darse vuelta. Mi hermano actuaba como un padre sobreprotector, pero su aspecto al igual que el mío era el de una persona de 29 años.

Se giró hacia mí y me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que devolví de buen grado. A diferencia de anoche parecía de buen humor y eso me aliviaba porque hacía tres días que los despertaba con mis gritos. No entendía qué estaba pasándome, pero esa última semana estuve más sensible de lo normal y tenía los recuerdos a flor de piel.

Busqué mi lugar al lado de Neal y, como no podía ser de otra manera, David me alcanzó una taza de chocolate caliente con crema y canela. Créanme cuando les digo que si hay un elíxir de los dioses, es éste. Mery Margaret, la novia de David, me lo hizo probar hacía dos años y desde ese momento no puedo comenzar mi día sin una taza de esa perfección líquida.

La tomé con gusto y le di un pequeño sorbo a modo de precaución; lo malo de que mi hermano prepare el desayuno es que parece no tener noción de la temperatura y todo lo que prepara se quema o está muy caliente. Tal vez tenga que ver que siendo el Dios del Sol no mide mucho la temperatura de las cosas. Pobre David, nunca dejamos que prepare nada en el bar a menos que sea súper necesario y eso le molesta.

Comimos en silencio por un tiempo, cada uno en su mundo hasta que las caricaturas terminaron y Neal volvió a la realidad.

\- Hey Ems, ¿Cómo vienes con tu disfraz?

\- Ya te dije, no me voy a disfrazar.- Remarqué con una revoleada de ojos para enfatizar.

\- Ohh vamos, ¿Por qué no? - Neal me atacaba con su mirada de cachorrito mojado, pero yo no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Sabes bien que no me gusta

\- Pero esta ocasión es especial, ¿Acaso David no te lo dijo? - Le lanzó una mirada sospechosa a mi hermano.

\- ¿Decirme qué?

\- ¡¿No se lo dijiste?! - Neal exclamó indignado.

\- Lo olvidé, pero no creo que eso cambie su opinión, ¿O no, Em? - David nos miraba divertido.

\- Claro que no. Jamás me disfracé para nada y nada lo va a cambiar. - dije cruzándome de brazos. Neal me lanzó una lenta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Ni si quera... hmm, no lo sé... Harry Potter?

Debo decir que hice un esfuerzo increíble para no demostrar mi emoción, pero no dejaría que mi sobrino me gane. Él sabía muy bien de mi debilidad por el niño mago y estaba jugando sucio así que, aunque me encontraba gritando internamente, lo ignoré y él se limitó a aceptar su derrota.

\- Tú te lo pierdes.

Después del desayuno nos preparamos para ir a trabajar. Como siempre, David se subió a su Jeep negro, bajó la ventanilla y nos habló.

\- ¿Cuándo venderán esa chatarra?

\- Nunca - dije segura. Jamás vendería a mi bebé. Si, es mi bebé. Mi Bug amarillo modelo 84 no se vende, ni se venderá. Lo compré nuevo y desde entonces ha estado conmigo a donde vayamos.

\- Pero tenemos muchos modelos hermosos para usar - insistió.

\- A ti porque te gusta ostentar - lo burlé. Neal se rió por mi comentario haciendo que mi hermano se ofendiera.

\- Es cierto, no sé qué tienes con montar autos grandes...

David se alzó de hombros para restarle importancia.

\- ¡Porque me gustan! - exclamó, y al ver que seguíamos sonriéndole terminó por exasperarse - Son imposibles. Nos vemos en la cafetería. - Subió la ventanilla y se fue.

\- Yo creo que tiene algún tipo de fetiche o algo así - dijo Neal moviendo las cejas. Negué con la cabeza; aunque a veces era un poco molesto que de todo haga una broma, él era el único que me alegraba en los momentos malos. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos rumbo al bar.

Viajamos en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que mi sobrino prendió la radio y se puso a cantar a la par de una tal Halsey; sonaba bien así que hice una nota mental de luego buscarla en Spotify. Al finalizar la canción lo noté algo inquieto; intentaba decirme algo.

\- Ya suéltalo niño, me pones nerviosa.

\- No me digas niño – bufó Neal.

\- No te comportes como uno

\- No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez

\- Entonces dime qué pasa

Él suspiró y se giró en el asiento enfrentándome. Yo lo miré de reojo con exasperación pero lo suficientemente amigable como para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien. Él sabía que podía contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Dos cosas. – dijo Neal – Primero, no puedes negarte con Harry Potter, esta noche te disfrazarás sin peros.

\- Ya dije que no – Lo corté.

\- Y yo digo que si.

Traté de volver a negarme, pero desistí porque desgraciadamente cuando algo se le pone en la cabeza no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión. Créanme, es muy testarudo y lo dice alguien que puede llegar a ser muy dura de cabeza.

\- Bueno, pero yo elijo el disfraz - contesé con un mal humor fingido. Me sonrió alegre y negué con la cabeza; de verdad era un niño grande.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Y lo segundo? – pregunté.

\- Lo segundo…

Se tomó un momento para decirlo y se puso serio. Me tensé. Sabía el camino que tomaba esta charla y que seguramente lo del disfraz sólo era una excusa para relajar el ambiente.

\- Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero estoy preocupado. ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

Suspiré. Estaba cansada; ya eran tres noches seguidas que soñaba con ella y estaba empezando a impacientarme. Tal vez Neal tenía alguna respuesta, siempre tenía alguna teoría para todo.

\- Soñé con su muerte, - suspiré - pero fue mucho peor que las otras veces. Esta vez sentí como si volviera a vivir todo de nuevo.

\- Oh Em, lo siento mucho

\- Está bien- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Traté de no darle importancia y seguimos en silencio por unos minutos.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con Meme? – dijo de repente - tal vez él pueda darte alguna idea del por qué de este sueño recurrente.

\- ¿Meme? - me reí. Si Morfeo se enterara de que lo llama de esa forma lo estrangularía.

\- ¿Qué?, le queda bien el nombre, - dijo sonriendo - lo saqué de una película animada.

\- Tú y tus películas – reí y le alboroté los cabellos sin sacar la vista del camino.

\- En fin, podrías hablar con él, ¿No?

\- Tal vez. Pero sin que tu padre se entere, no tengo ganas de que meta sus narices en mis asuntos.

\- Bien. Trataré de hacer contacto con él sin que papá se entere.

\- Gracias, en serio.- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y él me entendió.

Llegamos a la cafetería y vimos que David ya se encontraba ahí junto a su novia. M&M como solía llamarla Neal, se acercó sonriente. Al igual que mi sobrino tenía la facultad de estar todo el tiempo alegre. Cuando la conocimos estaba tomando un descanso del día duro que había tenido en el hospital; en ese entonces se encontraba haciendo prácticas para terminar sus estudios en pediatría. Entró a la cafetería mientras revisaba sus papeles y como cosa del destino mi hermano se fijó en ella en el mismo instante en que cruzó el umbral. Jamás había visto a David así, de hecho, jamás lo había visto interesado por una chica, al punto de que con Neal llegamos a creer que no era lo suyo. Al parecer nos equivocamos porque desde ese momento mi hermano se enamoró locamente de ella. No lo culpo, es una chica muy dulce e inteligente y a decir verdad no lo puedo imaginar con nadie más a su lado.

Abrazó efusivamente a Neal y él le respondió el abrazo. Conmigo ni siquiera lo intentó; ya me conocía muy bien a mi y mis mañas con los abrazos. Aún así no se pudo contener y me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué tal están?

\- Genial. Muchas gracias por venir ayudarnos M&M – contestó Neal sonriendo. Ella rió.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?, ¡me dan ganas de comer chocolate!

Ambos se rieron y yo me sonreí. Fuimos detrás de la barra; todavía era temprano y no había nadie en el lugar, tan sólo una mesa de dos en fondo y un par de clientes que se llevaron sus desayunos como todas las mañanas. Entré a mi oficina para dejar el bolso junto con mi amada campera de cuero roja y salí en musculosa negra. Tomé mi delantal y volví al frente.

Neal, David y Mery Margaret se repartieron las tareas para atender y decorar el ambiente para la fiesta; ese día mi cuñada estaba utilizando su día de descanso en el hospital para ayudarnos con los preparativos. Por suerte llegué a tiempo antes de que mi hermano prepare los pedidos de café que le había tomado a unos clientes.

\- Deja. Lo preparo yo.

\- Oh gracias.

Me di vuelta y cuando estaba por preparar el café un torbellino de color castaño y rojo pasó a mi lado dejando un beso en mi mejilla que instintivamente me limpié. Es un caso perdido, le encanta molestarme.

\- ¡Hola a todos! siento llegar tarde, mi despertador no volvió a sonar.

\- Tranquila Rubs, aún es temprano - David trató de calmarla.

Ruby, o Red como suele llamarla Neal, - si, él tiene sobrenombres para todos - es nuestra camarera estrella y mejor amiga de Mery Margaret. Tiempo después de que ella y David comenzaran a salir nos presentó a la morena y puedo decir que nuestro primer encuentro fue todo un acontecimiento, pero por suerte las cosas funcionaron y somos amigas desde entonces. Unos meses más tarde de haberla conocido nos comentó que estaba en busca de trabajo y como nosotros necesitábamos ayuda en la cafetería la contratamos.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres el mejor jefe del mundo?- dijo Ruby besando a mi hermano en la mejilla mientras se ponía su delantal. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No exageres y ayuda a Emma a llevar las bebidas de la mesa seis.

\- ¡A la orden señor! - le contestó haciendo un saludo militar y se puso a mi lado. - Hola Em, volviste a limpiarte mi beso.

\- Sí, no vuelvas hacerlo.

\- Adoro que seas tan mal humorada por las mañanas.

\- ¿Por las mañanas? Lo es todo el tiempo – interfirió David.

\- Já, muy gracioso David – le contesté revoleando los ojos. Él me saco la lengua y yo le hice un gesto con mi dedo.

\- Emma ten más respeto, hay clientes – me acusó. El cliente rió y David se disculpó con él - Hermanas.

\- No se preocupe, sé lo que es. – dijo riendo mientras tomaba su pedido - Muchas gracias.

\- A usted. Que tenga un buen día – contestó con una sonrisa muy fingida.

El cliente se fue y David dio media vuelta lanzándome una mirada acusatoria. Yo le sonreí sin importancia y volví a mi trabajo.

\- Neal me contó que vas a disfrazarte – me dijo Ruby emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes si acabo de confirmarle?

\- Me envió un mensaje. – contestó con toda naturalidad.

\- ¿No se pude guardar nada, verdad?

\- No lo culpes, está emocionado y yo también, quiero decir, esto va a ser un suceso sin precedentes – mira al techo y abre sus brazos anunciando en voz alta – ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡Pasen y vean!, ¡Emma Swan divirtiéndose!

\- ¡SHH! Ruby cierra la boca. Yo sé divertirme, a mi manera. Además no te emociones tanto. Será un disfraz sencillo.

\- Pero viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa va a ser emocionante.

\- Me siento extrañamente ofendida.

Ruby golpeó su hombro contra el mío riéndose, tomó las bebidas y se fue a servirlas a la mesa. Escuche un grito de ayuda, era Neal. Le advertí que esas pancartas eran enormes y no podría colgarlas él sólo, pero el cabezota lo quiso hacer igual.

\- Emma ve antes de que se mate sólo – me apuró David. Sonreí porque literalmente no podía matarse, pero era una expresión que se nos había contagiado durante estos años viviendo como mortales. Me acerqué a Neal y le sostuve la escalera.

\- ¡Gracias! – me dijo.

\- ¿No estaba Mery Margaret ayudándote? - respondí.

\- Sí, pero vio entrar a alguien conocido y se fue a saludar.

Cuando terminó, Neal bajó de la escalera y ambos dimos unos pasos hacia atrás apreciando el trabajo. Yo me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos mirando el póster del castillo de Hogwarts cuando él se giró buscando a Mery Margaret. Lo vi parar en seco y ponerse pálido como el papel.

\- Neal. Neal ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasa?

Volvió en sí y me miró asustado. Miré en dirección a donde se encontraba Mery Margaret hablando con alguien. No entendí la súbita reacción de Neal hasta que la persona se giró en dirección a nosotros y cruzamos miradas. Mi corazón se detuvo.

No podía ser. Sentí cómo se me helaba la sangre y se me paralizaba el cuerpo. Si no fuera por la reacción de Neal y porque que Mery Margaret se acercaba caminando a nosotros con ella, juraría que era una alucinación, un fantasma. Pero muy alejada de ello, ella se paró frente a nosotros con su figura esculpida como una obra de arte, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios color carmín. Y sus ojos. Esas almendras color chocolate irradiaban vida, pero era imposible, no podía ser ella, aunque el parecido era increíble. Sus facciones, la forma de caminar, incluso su cabello aunque lo llevaba mucho más corto de lo que recordaba, y de no ser por esa cicatriz que tenía sobre el labio superior diría que era un clon.

Mery Margaret nos miró preocupada e hizo las presentaciones. La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo porque incluso su voz era tan igual que me dejó más en shock de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que logré captar fue su nombre: Regina Mills.

Neal reaccionó antes que yo y tomó su mano para saludarla.

\- Mucho… mucho gusto. Soy Neal. – carraspeó para aclarar su voz - El cuñado preferido de M&M – bromeó para cortar la tensión, aunque no sirvió de nada; yo estaba inmóbil como una roca y Regina no me quitaba los ojos de encima, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

Cuando intentó saludarme simplemente miré su mano y salí de allí sin más.

Pude escuchar que Neal se disculpaba por mí, poniendo de excusa que me sentía mal. De hecho, no estaba tan errado porque todo me daba vueltas. Pasé como un rayo por al lado de David y Ruby que me miraron preocupados y me encerré en la oficina. No osé en salir por el resto del día, necesitaba estar sola. Durante todos estos años jamás me crucé con alguien igual a ella. He vivido muchas vidas y he conocido a gente parecida entre sí a través de los años, ¿pero a ella?, nunca, y no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a esta situación, no después de todo lo que había sufrido.


End file.
